


Rough Play [Heavenfell!Sans x Reader]

by Castel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Consensual Non-Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Gender-neutral Reader, Heavenfell AU, Other, ecto tentacle dong, role play, s i n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castel/pseuds/Castel
Summary: You were going to sleep but things don't go as planned.





	Rough Play [Heavenfell!Sans x Reader]

What a day, you thought, as you were finally taking off your clothes in the center of your room. A shitty day at work with shitty shifts, a shitty boss surrounded by shitty employees, shitty customers with their shitty demands and feedbacks. Yeah, you got the idea. A good. Big ass. Shitty day. That's why after you returned home, preparing diner finished draining the last bit of your energy until your next shift. All you wished now was just laying down on this absolutely sexy bed and doing absolutely nothing. You could proudly say that you deserved your good night rest.

But right when you were about to turn and search for a nice and comfy little pajamas to cover your vessel, two hands grabbed your neck and an arm before faceplanting you into the mattress of your bed. Startled, you squealed in reaction just when a deep, hot breath caressed your bare shoulder. Someone was panting against your frame so much that your torso was crushed by theirs expanding heavily. Out of apprehension your heartbeats raised to quickly take over your hearing and your deepening breathing didn't help at all for this matter.

The hand that used to grip your limb traveled down your waist while a deep, husky voice began speaking at your ear level.

 

« Hello, sweetie. »

 

The tone of his voice was seductive and somewhat playful. Only by this, you knew what was awaiting for you. Your mouth risked a rictus at the realization. That's when you attempted to free yourself from your attacker's hands, only for him to get a stronger grip on the back of your neck, enough to feel his sharp digits digging into your skin. The similar pain at your hip couldn't compete and yet, repressing a hiss was impossible. The one behind you bent forward with a no-no tone.

 

« It would be very unfortunate for you ending in pieces, wouldn't it ? »

 

His flirtatious tone wouldn't have been so menacing without that threat. Breath short, you decided to comply for your dear life and so, you remained still meanwhile the guy would resume discovering your naked body. Your hands, which were holding the sheets, were trembling and you were fighting inside just not to try and turn around, respond to the assaulter or scream. That's when you realized his hand that was still playing around, came dangerously close to your intimate area. You squirmed against him, he snickered in return. Then he took your scent in right in the crook of your neck and said.

 

« Goddamn, you smell so good. »

 

This comment was accompagnied with a bucking pelvis against your rear, which made you yelp then pant stronger.

You had to admit that his was better, with this sweet, delicious smell of strawberries. You managed to whimper a « help » when his skeletal hand started massaging your sensitive zone. It made him chuckle.

 

« Do you really think someone will come and rescue you, darling ? » He talked low in your ear, and his gestures added weight on his words because at this moment, his middle finger found a way to your entrance still unprepared. You gasped at the intrusion.

« No, please, don't... ! » You begged him after you tensed up when you felt his knuckles curling against the frontside of your walls and thrusting slowly.

 

He shushed you quietly with his mouth closer to your ear, so close he could be nibbling at it. He was still breathing your scent as his face was burying in your hair .

 

« Don't start pleading, honey. I know you're enjoying it. » He said before thrusting deeper, causing you to moan.

 

Each time he would come in, your walls kept adjusting until you could find his gestures easier to bear. Your core was warming up no matter how much you tried resisting his assaults and your bare skin kept shivering as long as the monster kept exhaling on it... Until the pleasure set in and your hips bucked uncontrollably backwards right against him, your butt pressing against a bulge in his pants.

 

Damn, was it you or was he big ?

 

He soon inserted a second finger and resumed fingering you while he'd keep you pinned down on the mattress. Your knuckles were turning white so hard you were clutching the sheets.

 

« No, no...n-no... » You whispered.

 

Your gaze was in a haze, your ears sank in your deafening heartbeats... And the rest of your body was just reduced and used as a vulgar puppet. Shaking and burning in all these emotions that were gaining you. He was playing with this body of yours, he was marking his property over you. And you couldn't help but getting soaked, only thanks to his gestures, his breathing low and hot, and his voice cavernous and still... Pretty pleasing to listen to.

 

« You like it... » He whispered against your neck that he released to nip at it. « I can feel it in my hand.. you're loving it. »

 

His second hand was searching in his pants, you knew it because the back of it brushed against your cheek a few times while he did so. You remained still, eyes wide open and breath stuck in your lungs. Oh no.

Immediately, you made an attempt to move away from his grasp while he was busy. You would have broken free if it wasn't for him to notice your movements and release you from his fingers just to grab your hips with both of his hands and force you back down on the bed. Your knees hit stronger than it should have on the wooden floor and the jolting pain you got from the shock caused you to yell. It took over your attention long enough for your attacker to settle behind you, his claws digging in your skin as he held you firmly in place. It was too late when you realized that something slick and slippery made its way to your opening. No time to gasp that it slidded inside and if you weren't already wet by now, it was drowning your insides. Your walls clenched around the object at the intrusion. The man behind you let a half repressed moan of pleasure out. The scent of strawberry was overwhelming, if not even sickening.

He was penetrating you. And his cock was so long, so big he couldn't come to a hilt. He was panting strongly above you while you were whining at the uncomfortable size that he was.

 

« No, stop, stop, please stop ! » You whimpered when he remained still.

 

At first you were wondering if he was complying to your demand or if it was something else. Somewhere you felt grateful that you were given a moment to adjust to his member, but then, you felt it twitch inside of you.

 

« Stop ? Right when I'm started ? » He faked his shock before he chuckled. « I don't think so, love. »

 

You were gasping for air. Everything was too much for your poor, little human heart. He was making you his, claiming you as his personal disposal body with each thrust he was imposing you to take. If realization didn't hit you at first, now it struck you like thunder. As ever since you could feel this individual violating you, as ever since you could feel his member taking place and stretching you in an uncomfortable way because of its size and the way he was forcing your walls to take as much as possible. The sensation of risking of being torn apart by his dick was unbearable, it caused your body to try and arche in order to accomodate to him. In a way, you were complying to his demands.

How sick was it.

You didn't fight back. Ever since this man broke in and dominated you, you haven't done anything to prevent the following from happening. After all, you were in a very precarious condition and his aura pretty much gave you an idea of how dangerous this being could be.

But yet... But yet...

You couldn't let that happen to you.

 

The little one that you were in comparison left out a moan when a wave of heat striked you despite your resistance. Oh fuck, the sensation. You knew it too well.

That son of a bitch was really good. You were really enjoying it, weren't you. Your intimacy was damp from his fluids that seemed to cover his sex naturally. It was warm and it kept wiggling from time to time when he would slow down this pace that kept growing rhythmic and brutal. In spite of yourself, rivers of moans fell from your lips, drowned by your rapid breathing that these efforts caused you to do in the same time you'd try and beg him to have mercy.

But he remained silent. His head was behind yours, tiltled on a side, his crazy panting slipping through his clenched jaws. All of his body, his breath, his hands, his hips, his belly... He was hot, so hot just as his magic pounding in your core.

His build up wasn't difficult to predict ; the way he groaned each time he would bury himself into you, how many times he'd lick his lips and mutter « yes » and « fuck »... the way he would try and hilt to rock deeper within your shaking body... He was having a good time.

A cry of pleasure slipped out right when you tried closing your walls to prevent him from tearing you apart. The friction, the feeling of his penis resisting your efforts, the way it twitched, it was too much. You began feeling lightheaded from the lack of oxygen at the same moment you felt shame gaining your soul when your rapist chuckled behind you.

 

« You like my dick that much too ? You like it... » A deep thrust made you bury into the mattress with a cry. « when I... » Another that made your belly spread when the head of his tentacle dick bumped into the end of your cavity, which it made you cry out once more. « fuck you like this ? »

 

Your head was tilting backwards as you remained still. It was painful, painful, painful, you thought that he'd manage to stab you if he forced any more. You almost didn't breathe for you were focusing on the overstretching sensation that caused your wide open eyes to pool water.

Finally, out of instinct, you let go of the sheets to try and unclaw the assaulter's hands from your hips that were already bleeding from his sharp digits digging into your skin to the breaking point. To your surprise, he accepted releasing you only long enough for him to turn his hands to grab and hold your wrists far away down on the mattress while a terrifying growl, similar to a furious beast ready to snap, echoed right before sharp teeth closed on the back of your neck. The pressure and the sharpness of the fangs broke your skin before pressing your cervical vertebreas. You couldn't repress the scream of absolute pain that shook all your body, and new tears poured this time. The monster that kept you immobilized like a prey had stopped rocking against you when he bit you down just for the lapse of a few seconds to catch his breath, also for you to be obedient again. Your breathing was so weak, you were a trembling mess under his frame. His growling didn't cease either way and soon, he'd start assaulting your burning core again. As long as he didn't move, the dampness between your legs never stopped pooling and now that he resumed thrusting, his slick length had easier ways to move in and out. You stopped resisting and you immediately witnessed the change now that your walls were relaxed as if they were surrendering to the abuse.

His movements, when he began moving once more, were slow and short as he tried to stay buried within your heat while he'd give a taste of your blood. Every once in a while, you'd feel his magic tongue lapping at the wounds and his boney lips caressing your sweating skin in the process of sucking the crimson fluid. Despite what you'd think, having a tongue licking at your exposed flesh wasn't hurting, it even... Felt good. Like soothing good.

As you twisted your wrists in his skeletal hands in vain, you let your forehead rest against the sheets and let soft moans escape your throat. Their sounds were so soft it would even be endearing. The bite you took turned you into a vulnerable little creature ready to be given for sacrifice for this monster. His girthy organ was wiggling, pumping effortlessly since you were given away. You even caught yourself drooling on the sheets so delicious it felt.

He was delicious.

Catching yourself thinking that threw you over the edge. There was no need to deny you were trully enjoying it, despite all the lies you'd try and make believe even to yourself. The way he was deep thrusting you in short movements, his hips glued to your rear, his ragged breath, the strength he didn't need to use to hold you down so powerful was he... Your belly was contracting as a knot kept tying up in the middle of your pelvic zone... The monster must have felt your muscles tightening up with the building up pleasure, because he changed his angle once he noticed you were focusing on the wall in front of you not to give in. He hit _right in the spot,_ that one that has the ability of making your toes curl in ecstasy. You gasped at the increased sensation of sweet torment. Your entrance was dripping from your and the monster's fluids. Your insides have been continuously closing on his member as seconds passed by, it was torture. Your own body betrayed you.

 

« N-No... » You breathed out with a shaky voice.

« Yes... Yes, take it... » He murmured with a certain urge. « Take it all, baby. »

 

His movements were erratic, same as his breathing that was always getting shorter with lust. You knew he was on his way for the sweet release too. His thrusts became deeper and violent to accelerate the process and now that he was closing in for support, he could watch your lost, hazed gaze on the wall, mouth agape as you had struggle letting air come in. The expression you wore, this ecstasy you were feeling taking you over and yet, despite how close you were, you weren't coming. You wouldn't let that happen, you wouldn't... But he...

 

He was going to cum inside of you, wasn't he ?

 

The thought of him spitting his seed inside, the thought of it dripping from your entrance... Thinking that he's marking you as his property... It made your abdomen contract in apprehension. And despite yourself, you were turning your hips towards him so he could have a better access. The head of his cock's bumping your very demanding core, oh god.

 

It felt so good, so good.

 

But you couldn't... You couldn't let him finish.

 

« Do you feel that, babe ? » His voice filled with hunger asked in your ear. « You're going to be mine. You're going to... be all mine... ha... I love how you're giving yourself to me... »

 

Your vision became cloudy. You could hear in his voice he was getting close, very close as he kept talking.

 

« h...ha... so good, yes.... Come, little one... Take it all... »

 

His moves were chaotic on these words. His voice kept taking volume in his cries of pleasure until he buried himself the deepest he could go and cry out as his magic spilled. Another spurt came when he repeated close to your ear while clenching his hands on your poor abused wrists.

 

« Take it... Take it all, yes, yes... Good lil human... »

 

The bursts of his cum inside you was the last straw, you threw your head backwards against his shoulder, and your moans gradually took power when the knot in your stomach broke. Each time he filled you a little more, you'd cry out in pleasure before you'd slowly return to silence as your body went limp because your wibbling legs gave up maintaining it. The monster kept gently rocking into your core and stimulating your sensitive zone to help you ride out your orgasm. He also gradually released his grip on your left arm now that he was sure you had no will to fight back anymore, as you were lying lifeless on the bed.

He remained inside you throughout the both of you were catching back your breath. His sex felt so big again now that the climax has passed but you didn't have any more energy even just to move, that's why you stayed still while skeletal arms snaked around your waist and a head gently rested between your shoulder blades. His chest was heaving against your back, a clear sign that he was slowly regaining his composure too.

The silence that settled in was interrupted a minute later.

 

« ...How was it ? » The skeleton risked asking with a low and soft voice with concern when he raised his head enough to have a look on you. He spotted the trails of blood at the bite mark. « ...Are you okay ? »

 

You didn't have the strength or more likely the breath to reply, so you lifted a hand to do a thumbs up just before you let it fall back on the bed again. He watched your thorax rising heavily. It wasn't as much as a minute ago, but still. You were exhausted. You still hissed in pain when you let your limb fall since it made the top of your body shake and awake the ache in the center of your neck. Hearing your suffering even as light as it was, the monster couldn't help but reach for your hurting area and lay delicate kisses in an apologetic gesture. You hummed in appreciation.

 

« It was really fun. » You finally commented, completely relaxed in his arms. His hold grew a tad tighter.

« I didn't do too much, really ? » He asked right away, still uncertain. You lightly shook your head with a little smile.

« No, it was perfect. Your acting was real nice. » You reassured him as you moved again to turn around and face him. That's when the connection between your bodies broke and you grimaced at the sensation of loss. You had to admit you really enjoyed staying linked to your lover even once the sexual act was over. The cruel need of bonding, you guessed. « The assaulting character ? Amazing. You were rough and dominating... And kinda sadistic too. » You giggled against his forehead. Sans closed his eyes and huffed with amusement.

« And you were digging it. » He responded. His hands were caressing the skin of your back tenderly and feeling the vertebreas poking your skin in the middle as he kept you close. The smell of strawberry was so strong now that you were facing him. « I never thought you'd have such kinks, sweetheart. »

 

You chuckled against his mouth. The taste of your blood was still present, enough for you not to be able to repress the thrilling shivers running up your spine. Even a rather sexy moan escaped your lips, which startled your lover for a short moment.

 

« I dunno, maybe you'll try and add our souls next time?~ » Your sweet and suggestive tone got him.

 

His magic made a quick turn in his body, he even shivered by the way his arms rattled against your waist. It seemed that it held his attention and even made him consider it. A grin grew on his face a few inches from yours.

 

« Well then, we shall see about that... » He murmured with this low, husky voice that always had the power to make you melt.

 

He closed in for a passionate kiss, which you replied to with pleasure and slowly your tangled bodies fell on the wooden ground, the both of you secretly hoping the lovely embrace would last until dawn.

 

**Author's Note:**

> First time I'm writing something like this in english... So sorry if it feels generic heh
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked seeing a lil' Heavenfell!Sans being sexual yo ( ✧≖ ͜ʖ≖)


End file.
